


【群桥日常】岁月回首

by d1skguang



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 群桥 或许还有扣桥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1skguang/pseuds/d1skguang
Summary: 群与桥的日常生活（）或许还有扣出没应该持续更新吧（可我想云霄飞车





	【群桥日常】岁月回首

**Author's Note:**

> 我爽 瞎写

1、

早上十点三十分，男单亚军才姗姗出现在场馆内，一双眼惺忪地搭着，头发也打理的不太好。当然，更令人讶异的还是他那身完全不合衬的格子衬衫。  
陈伟群向他招手，“大ちゃん，你在两个位次之后和乐。” 看见日本人依旧揉着眼睛，陈伟群干脆把他牵过来。“快中午了，怎么还那么困。”  
“你昨晚做了五次…” 说着，高桥把闲置的左手放在腰侧。“年轻人也不知道节制。”   
加拿大人像一个委屈的小孩，“对不起呀。可是昨天…是takahashi-kun 你一直求我继续的啊，一次做完就说要去窗台上做，窗台上做了又要去餐桌上做，最后我抱你去清理你还想在浴室里做…我只是想让你开心。” Patrick撒娇时没有褶子，再加上一双亮晶晶的圆眼太有迷惑性，按理来说，对一个富有母性的成年人是机具杀伤力的。可高桥不想买他的账，毕竟，满嘴少儿不宜的小孩才不是什么good boy。  
但是，昨天缠着他做了五次似乎确有其事？算了，各退一步吧，含蓄温婉的日本人给自己默默点蜡。“那…以后请Pちゃん和我互相监督…开创美好未来。”  
“好啊。”陈伟群笑得褶子都开了花。  
没办法，谁让年轻人那么可爱呢。

 

2、  
铃木明子确实是个贴心的长姐，她为大龄儿童理平翻起来的领口，顺便从口袋里掏出一把小木梳，替她们大ちゃん梳好翘成独角兽的刘海。  
“大ちゃん，你今天衣服怎么回事，起码比平常的size大两号。”  
“啊？” 想想事情可能有些尴尬，高桥求助地看向陈伟群。  
“哎呀，dai怎么穿了我的衣服？”  
陈伟群对高桥挤眼，并无视他近乎绝望的目光。日本ACE左手扶腰右手扶额，并在心里暗暗决定下个赛季绝对不选sc，休赛季短训也绝对不去加拿大。  
听到咻的一声，高桥转头，他看见小塚崇彦离人群越来越远。年轻后辈用刃纯熟、滑行速度极快，在冰上疾驰如风。  
“每一天都在嫉妒taka的用刃。”陈伟群强行让他正视自己，“你们俩用刃差不多，你该嫉妒的是我。”  
“好啦。”高桥给陈伟群顺毛，世界冠军闭着眼，像一只温顺的大猫。


End file.
